User blog:WhitneyGoLucky2003/All of my Mr. Driller OC's
Here it is The OC Characters are written in BOLD. I updated some characters because some didn't look very right. Susumu Hori Susumu!.PNG Susumu drill spirits.PNG Susumu!!.PNG Susumu Forever.PNG Susumu.PNG Casual Susumu.PNG Susumu Swimsuit Remake.PNG POOL PARTY SUSUMU HORI.PNG SUSUMU!!!!.PNG Puchi PUCHI!!!!.PNG Anna Hottenmeyer ANNA HOTTENMEYER FOREVER!!.PNG Hot Anna 2.PNG Fashionable Anna.PNG Swimsuit Anna.PNG 'Juno' Juno.PNG Swimsuit Juno.PNG Ataru Hori Cute little ATARU.PNG Ataru wins.PNG Ataru WGL Sprite.png Ataru Running.png Ataru loses.PNG Ataru is so cute.PNG Ataru in Dig Dug Digging Strike.PNG ATARU HORI FOREVER.PNG Usagi and Ataru.PNG POOLPARTY Ataru.PNG Casual Ataru!.PNG Usagi Usagi laying down.PNG USAGI!!.PNG Usagi!.PNG Taizo Hori TAIZO HORI FOREVER!.png Cute taizo.PNG Cute taizo hori!.PNG Taizo kills a pook.png Taizo Hori!.png Casual Taizo Hori!.PNG POOLPARTY Taizo Hori.PNG Masuyo Tobi Masuyo!.PNG Swimsuit Masuyo.PNG Casual masuyo.PNG Masuyo's Paccet.png|Paccet Masuyo in her pajamas.PNG Dr. Z DR. Z REMAKE!!.PNG Dr. Z in his swimwear.PNG dr z!.PNG Jyo/Hitaru JYO!!!.PNG POOL PARTY JYO!!!.PNG Jyo as Yoshi.PNG Syu/Mikio Syu!!!.PNG POOL PARTY SYU!!!.PNG Syu as Flora.PNG Taiyo Tobi Taiyo in Mr. Driller 3.PNG Hot Taiyo.PNG Casual Taiyo.PNG Ranka Hou Ranka as a driller.PNG Casual Ranka.PNG Swimsuit Ranka.PNG Ranka is really Musa.PNG Sheeta Mongrey SHEETA!!!.PNG Sheeta remake.png Sheeta swimsuit.PNG Tony Kirk Hornovsky Tony Kirk remake.PNG Casual Tony.PNG HOT TONY.PNG Keel Sark Keel Sark-0.PNG Casual Keel2.PNG Hot keel.PNG Keel as Alpha Pig.PNG Comedy World Keel.PNG Casual keel (hood).PNG Keel withoutsweatshirt.PNG POOL PARTY KEELSARK.PNG Keel as Alpha Pig.PNG 'Areum Lee' AREUM LEEEEE!!!-0.PNG Casual Areum.PNG POOL PARTY AREUM!.PNG Areum as Wonder Red.PNG Eguri Hatakeyama Eguri!!!.PNG Casual Eguri 2.PNG Eguri's original swimsuit.PNG Hot Eguri 3.PNG Eguri as Princess Presto.PNG Tiara.PNG|Tiara 'Axel Jimenez' AXEL!!!!!.PNG Casual Axel.PNG Axel as Super Why.PNG POOL PARTY AXEL!!!.PNG TAKI!!!!!!.PNG|Taki Kowars KOWARS!!.PNG Casual Kowars.PNG POOL PARTY KOWARS!.PNG Kowars as Woofster.PNG Dr. Manhole DR. MANHOLE!!!.PNG Dr Manhole.PNG Hot Manhole.PNG 'Serenity Manhole' Serenity!.PNG Fashionable Serenity.PNG Hot Serenity.PNG Wataru Hoshi Hot Wataru!.PNG Casual Wataru.PNG Hot Wataru.PNG Wataru Hoshi.png Wataru without his helmet.png Chuta Bigbang Chuta Bigbang.png Casual Chuta.PNG Pool Party Chuta!.PNG 'Kea Sark' Kea Sark!!!.PNG Casual Kea.PNG Casual Kea (Hood).PNG Swimsuit Kea 3.PNG Swimsuit kea.PNG Swimsuit Kea 2.PNG Fashionable Kea 5.PNG Fashionable Kea 5 without jacket.PNG Kea in mr. driller o.PNG Harajuku Kea.PNG Fashionable Kea 4.PNG Fashionable Kea 3 with thejacket.PNG Fashionable Kea 3.PNG Kea's pajamas.PNG Holiday Kea.PNG Kea as Bloom.PNG Fashionable Kea 2.PNG Fashionable Kea.PNG 'Snowy' Snowy!!.PNG Swimsuit Snowy.PNG 'Reginald Roux' Reginald.PNG 'Haruya Hoshi' HARUYA!!!!.PNG Casual Haruya.PNG Hot Haruya.PNG 'Sima Hori' SIMA!!!.PNG Casual Sima.PNG Swimsuit Sima.PNG 'Xenia Yoshimoto' XENIA!!!!!.PNG Casual Xenia..PNG Swimsuit xxenia.PNG Gilgamesh Gilgamesh!!.PNG Princess Ki Princess Ki.PNG Ki.PNG Swimsuit Ki.PNG 'Miyako Tobi' Miyako!.PNG Casual Miyako.PNG Swimsuit Miyako.PNG Miyako's Paccet.png|Paccet Miyako in her pajamas.PNG 'Al Hatakeyama/Albatross' Al Hatakeyama.PNG Pool Party Al.PNG 'Leila Blitz' Leila 2.PNG Leila 1.PNG Swimsuit Leila.PNG 'Avalon Hatakeyama' Avalon.PNG Swimsuit Avalon.PNG Cerise.PNG|Cerise 'Cecilia Blitz' Cecilia.PNG Swimsuit Cecilia.PNG Tiffany.PNG|Tiffany 'Momo Kanda' WONDER TAP-DANCING MOMO!.PNG Momo (with helmet).PNG Casual momo.PNG Swimsuit momo.PNG 'Rick Taylor' Unmasked Rick.PNG Rick.PNG Hot Rick.PNG 'Jennifer Willis' Jennifer Willis.PNG Swimsuit Jennifer.PNG 'Valkyrie' Valkyrie.PNG Swimswuit Val.PNG 'Hiromi Tengenji' Hiromi.PNG Casual Hiromi.PNG Casual Hiromi (Hood).PNG Swimsuit Hiromi.PNG 'Kepakiano Sark' Kepakiano.PNG Hot Kepakiano.PNG 'Reika Tengenji' Reika.PNG Casual Reika.PNG Casual Reika (hood).PNG Swimsuit Reika.PNG 'Ricardo Jimenez' Ricardo.PNG Pool party ricardo.PNG 'Isabel Cabello' Isabel!.PNG Swimsuit isabel.PNG 'Natalia Jimenez' Natalia!.PNG Swimsuit Natalia.PNG 'Iris Jimenez' Iris!.PNG Hot Iris.PNG Fashionable Iris.PNG Iris as Pearl.PNG 'Inez Jimenez' Inez!.PNG Hot Inez.PNG Fashionable Inez.PNG Inez as Marina.PNG 'Rita Jimenez' Rita Jimenez.PNG Hot rita.PNG 'Socorro' Socorro.PNG Socorro in swimsuit.PNG 'Kylie Hottenmeyer' Kylie Hottenmeyer.PNG Swimsuit Kylie.PNG 'Khadija Mongrey' Khadija Mongrey.PNG Swimsuit Khadija.PNG 'Sanghyun Lee' Sanghyun.PNG 'Minseok Lee' Minseok.PNG 'Kim Jiyeon' Jiyeon.PNG Category:Blog posts